ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 5: Forest
The party has reached the forest and Lancer was following them. Lancer: Wait! Ralsei: What now Lancer? Wanna thrash us again? Lancer: No, I want to join your team, cuz you guys are cool. Kris: But you want to thrash us Lancer. Lancer: I know and I’m sorry, well, I want to be in your team. Frisk: Fine, Lancer joins the team. Lancer joined the team and they are off to the forest. It wasn’t until they encountered Rabbick. Chara: Kris, who’s that? Kris: That’s Rabbick, it is made of so much dust. Frisk: (sneezes) Ugh, I’m allergic to dust, this is why I was sick last month. Ralsei: Try to blow it away. Everyone blew all of the Rabbicks and they are left being small lumps of dust. They are able to spare them and they are on to the rest of forest. They saw a tree stump which has a dinner hole in that. Lancer: Are you guys staring at the dinner hole? Ralsei: Yeah. Lancer: Well, feast for yourselves guys. Everyone tasted the substance inside the tree stump and it was salsa. Frisk: Tastes good, what is this stuff. Chara: Salsa, it’s better than chocolate. Asriel: Chara, everytime we talk about food, you keep mentioning chocolate. Chara: Because I like chocolate. Kris: I also like chocolate but let’s keep going. They went through the forest until they saw a puzzle. Frisk: Guys, a puzzle. Kris: Let me solve it for ya. Kris solved the puzzle and the spikes went down. They are able to go through. It wasn’t until they encountered Bloxer. Frisk: Okay so we encountered a Spiderman boxing guy. Kris: Ralsei, how do we act on this dude? Ralsei: Just rearrange him. Kris: Thanks, guys, help me rearrange this dude. Asriel, Frisk and Chara helped Kris rearrange Bloxer. Instead of making it right, his abs are his face. Bloxer: ARRGH!! NO!! MY ABS ARE MY FACE!! Everyone: (laughs) Chara: Let’s rearrange you again. They rearranged gim again but this time, his legs are on top. Bloxer: ARRGH!! NO!! MY BUTT IS MY FACE!! Asriel: Oh my god! Butt face! Everyone: (laughs) Bloxer: What? What’s so funny, kids? Just rearrange me again. Frisk: Okay, just… (giggles) calm down, we will fix you. The party rearranged Bloxer again and this time they didn’t get it right. Bloxer: ARRGH!! NO!! MY FACE IS MY FACE!! Wait… Chara: You don’t say? Bloxer: Just rearrange me, kids. They rearranged Bloxer and this time, they did it right and he is pleased with himself. Now they can spare him. Ralsei: Well done guys, we did make a good team. Lancer: Wow, I didn’t know you can do that. Kris: Of course we can, now follow us. They went through and saw another puzzle. The instructions were vandalized so they need to guess the the order. Chara: Did you get it Kris? Kris: Almost, done, now we can go through the spikes. They were going to leave the area until they encountered a three-headed creature. Clover: *Hey-! It’s my birthday today-! *And you didn’t even SAY HELLO?! *That’s fine, actually… *Stop and say hi, folks-! *Shut up! They don’t DESERVE us! *H-hey, calm down, you 2 *Let’s celebrate my birthday-! *Yeah, get ready to HURT! *Oh, I’m sorry about this…! Frisk: Who the heck is this three headed creature? Kris: That’s Clover, we need to talk to her about something. Frisk: Like her birthday. Kris: Exactly now talk to her. Frisk: So, what do you want for your birthday? Clover: Let's have a nice chat~ | You IDIOT! Ask for a GIFT! | (Just discuss our likes.) Frisk: Uhh… Clover: It's my birthday~ | What!? NO! It's MY birthday! | We're triplets… Ralsei: Looks like you guys need to talk about something else. Lancer: Like boys. Chara: Shut up! Kris: Chara, just do it. Chara: But it’s awkward cuz I’m a boy. Asriel: Let me try, (clears throat) what… kind of boys do you like? Clover: Cute ones! Hmm hmm~ | NICE ONES, like I AM! | None... Um, I mean, all. Asriel: Like what? You’re making me feel awkward cuz I’m a boy. Clover: Glasses are cute, I think... | Fluffy! Glasses! That's it! | HIM??? ...err, sure Everyone: (stares at Ralsei) Ralsei: Why are you guys staring at me? Kris: I think Clover likes you. Ralsei: Uhh… you’re making me blush. Kris: Anyways, Chara, try to talk to clover about sports. Chara: Okay, why kind of sports do you like? Clover: I wanna eat a football. | Sports! My favorite food! | Oh, I love you 6 Chara: Geez, that’s disgusting if you eat sports. Clover: Spaghetti and tennis balls. | That's GENIUS! | We really agree on it Frisk: I like spaghetti but not with balls. Kris: My turn, do you like animals? Clover: Animals are kind of nasty. | Just AWFUL in concept. | (Never seen one, but...) Ralsei: What about this, do you like trees? Clover: I love the smell of trees. | Oh! Me too! | Pollen makes me... Uh, sure! Just then, Clover became tired from talking too much which is the time for Ralsei to cast his Pacify spell. They won peacefully and they are able to go through the forest. They soon arrived at the bake sale. Ralsei: Here we are, the bake sale. Chara: Do they have chocolate? Kris: Of course, here’s some choco diamonds for all of us, also some heart donuts. Frisk: Good, let’s go. They were about to do until a dancer hit Frisk which hit the others. Frisk: What the heck? Ralsei: You have to be careful with these dancers. Kris: Great, just follow me so that you won’t be hit. They followed Kris and saw a chest. She opened it and there is a Revive Mint so she kept it. They were able to go through without getting hit. It wasn’t until they reached a maze. Chara: A maze? Are you kidding me? Kris: Follow me, don’t follow Lancer. Lancer: Okay, see you later guys. Kris, Ralsei, Frisk, Chara and Asriel went through the maze and spared every monster they encountered. They soon met Lancer at the end. Lancer: Guys you made it. Frisk: Because we have the determination we have. Lancer: Well, let’s go, we’re almost at the castle. They went through until they saw the castle. Ralsei: Look, we can see the castle from here. Chara: What’s that black stuff emerging from the castle? Kris: That’s the dark fountain, it gives this land form. Frisk: That’s awesome. Lancer: Wow, I haven’t been with a big team before. Ralsei: It’s because you’re with the Lighteners, our purpose, Darkener’s purpose is to support them. Lancer: But my dad hates Lighteners. Kris: The King? Lancer: Yes, well I have to go. Asriel: When will you come back? Lancer: Never… Lancer went off and Ralsei went after him. PSo it was Kris, Asriel, Chara and Frisk left. They were about to enter the castle until a necklace of Rudinn Rangers started attacking them. Frisk: Who are these guys? Kris: They’re Rudinn Rangers, we need to dodge their diamonds. They dodged the diamonds and met Ralsei at the castle gate. Category:Episodes